Hostage
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: While solving a case, Reid is take hostage. Follow the team as they put together the clues and bring back the youngest member of their family safe and sound...if they can... rated T for very mild language and blood
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I just started watching Criminal Minds and, like every other breathing girl on the planet apparently, fell in love with Dr. Spencer Reid ( ; So I decided to try my hand at a more serious mystery/crime fic. I realized later its really similar to the episode "Revalations" but I really enjoyed writing it so I'm putting it up anyway haha. There's some stuff I made up so don't ne expecting it to be completely "Scientificly" accurate. It's gonna be 2 parts and I think part 2 is better than part 1, so please give it a chance and bare with me. And don't worry Part 2 is already typed, no procrastination for once ( ; So without further ado…enjoy!

The whole team minus Hotch was out for drinks. Hotch had told them there was a case he needed to look into more before showing them, So they shouldn't have to be in for a couple days. The rareness of this, of course, called for a celebration.

The club around them was booming as "Shots" caused the whole room to throb. A dim purple light lit up the round wooden table the team sat around. They were playing a drinking game. Questions were asked and if you got I wrong…drink. However after a round or two of nearly everyone but Reid having to drink, they changed it so you only had to drink if you got it right. In no time, Reid was wasted. Not I know what you're thinking. Dr. Reid…wasted? The team was thinking the same thing. Everyone else, mostly sober, were laughing there asses off at this new idea of a drunk Reid.

He was bouncing up and down to the song as Morgan, trying to keep a straight face, asked, "Alright Reid, next question.Which nation gave women the right to vote first? "

"Well…Dereccck," he said wiggling his eyebrows, "The answereee isss… New Zzzzealand… in 1893." Even drunk, he was still a genius. He then proceeded to close his eyes and sing in a very high voice, "Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots everybooodyyyy!" Then laughed hysterically at himself, along with the rest of the team. Suddenly J.J.'s phone buzzed. As she went outside to answere it, Reid reached for his beer glass on the table already littered with glasses and empty shots. Morgan caught him before he could take a sip.

"O.k. buddy, I think you have quite enough." He said laughing.

J.J. came back looking worried. "That was Hotch," she said "He wants everyone in immediately."

"Did you tell him Spencer can't walk in a straight line?" Emily said raising her eyebrows and swallowing giggles.

"I didn't get a chance. He said he didn't care if we were dying, he needed us in right away." She said turning around to go get the car,

"Oh boy." Said Rossi standing.

"Well this isn't gonna go good." Said Garcia "Come on genius," she said hoisting Reid up and supporting as he stumbled out the club and into the back seat of the car.

Rossi, J.J., Morgan, and Emily walked slowly into the conference room to a very serious looking Hotch. When they all filed in and took their seats, he did a quick head count, and frowning, asked, "where's Reid?"

"He's coming up with Garcia…" Morgan started, "Look Hotch you should know…we thought we had a couple days off, so…" but he was cut off when Garcia dragged Reid in.

You could smell the alcohol on him from across the room as he slurred "Wha-happened. Where's everybody go."

Hotch was clearly surprised then raised an eyebrow, waiting for someone to explain. Morgan took up his previous explanation. "Look we were just having some fun with the kid. We didn't know we'd be coming in tonight."

"O.k. I suppose I can't blame anyone for that. But now what are you supposed to do with him?" Hotch asked, annoyed.

"Look, we'll give him a cup of coffee, Garcia can drive him home and we'll prep them on the ride to wherever it is we're going tomorrow." Morgan offered.

Hotch sighed, it would be a set back, but what other choice did they have? "Fine. Garcia do you mind?"

"Of course not sir." She replied cheerfully, then tugging Reid out the door said, "Come on Boy Wonder, we're going for another ride." Reid mumbled something unintelligible and with that, they were gone.

When they left everyone turned their attention back to Hotch.

"so what's this all about?" Emily asked finally.

"Last week, Kevin Halmidge of Oakland Maryland went missing. He was one of 13 accounted for to disappear in Garrett County, Maryland." Hotch said.

"So we think there's a killer out there?" Rossi cut in.

"We know." Hotch corrected him. "This unsub wants everyone to know what he's doing. He takes pictures and videos of the victim being tortured, and sends it to the victim's family and loved ones."

"Cant's they track him through the videos." J.J. asked.

"Apparently he can hack into their computers without leaving a trail to follow. One more thing, the unsub has a signature of sorts. The last picture the families of the victim gets is the grave of the victim."

"So you're saying this guy burries his victims in his yard?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Not just that," Hotch said solemnly, "The writing on the tomb stones is always that of the victim to whom it belongs."

"O.k." Emily said slowly, shaking her head, "So this guy kidnaps his victim, tortures them, sending videos and pictures of it to their families, then makes them carve their own tombstone, and burries them in his yard?"

"Yes, and we don't know when he'll strike again, so everyone get some sleep. We leave first thing tomorrow morning." Hotch replied grimly, and walked out of the room.

Kevin Halmidge was sitting on a simple wooden chair in a dark room, breathing heavily as blood oozed out of a large cut on his head. A large man walked up to him, a leather belt in his hand. And set a video camera up. He then went to work bloodying his victim as their screams rang throughout his head. Suddenly he was in another place. He saw himself as a young boy, wailing as his father beat down on him with a belt similar to the one he was using now. The anger with his heartless father fueled him as he was brought back to the present, and he intensified his strength as he continued to beat his victim. His frown turned into a menacing smile as his victim whimpered, just as he had so long ago. But he was no longer that weak defenseless boy. He was now older…the more dominant male, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Back on the plane, Reid sat with one hand clutching a large cup of coffee and the other pressed to his throbbing head in pain.

"Wow Reid," Morgan joked, "I never saw you as a party animal…that is, until I saw you across from me drinking like there's no tomorrow and singing pop music that is."

"I don't believe that's valid… seeing as I was under the influence of alcohol…and it didn't help that you kept feeding it to me either." He replied good naturedly.

They all laughed as he went back to reading the case file. "alright then, we're sorry if we took advantage of you and ruined your perfect little record." Emily said smirking.

"Yeah apologize to my head." He replied without looking up from the folder in his lap.

The light mood vanished though when Hotch walked in and reported that they'd be landing in 10 minutes.

"So if this guy keep his bodies, how do we know they're actually dead?" Reid asked.

Emily handed him the pictures of the tombstones, and Hotch also added, "I also got word that 3 of the families received their victimis bodies with a simple note, each saying the same thing. His graveyard was filling up to quickly and he needed more room."

"so we know this guy's gonna strike again…soon." Rossi said.

"what I don't get," Reid said frowning, "Is this guy goes through so much trouble to make sure his victims suffer as much as possible."

"Like revenge," Morgan put it.

"Right," Reid continued, "It seems like he must know the victims personally, being so angry at them for something, but there aren't any obvious connections to be seen."

"Maybe he's using them to take revenge on someone or something from his past?" J.J. asked.

"Or maybe he's just crazy." Emily said.

"The guys so smart though…he plans out ever step with complete control. Even if he has a mental illness, he can't be completely crazy." Rossi reasoned.

"Alright," Hotch cut it as they landed, "Here's the plan. Garcia, I need files on every known victim We're looking for a connection no matter how small."

"Coming right up." Garcia chirped from her computer screen before clicking out.

"Prentiss, J.J., I need you to go to the hospital. Get the medicall reports on the 3 bodies that were sent back. See if you can get some usefull information from them." Hotch continued "Reid and Morgan I want you at the latest crime scene. At Kevin Halmidge's house. Look at the scene and those torture videos. Rossi, you and I will Look at the other victim's cases and help Garcia with this connections." Everyone nodded as he finished and stood to go their separate ways, to get their piece of the puzzle.

Morgan and Reid walked past the yellow police, pausing to show their badges to the officer on guard, and into the apartment of Kevin Halmidge. The carpet was spattered with dried blood, and officers carefully walked around snapping pictures and jotting down notes.

A man walked up to them and shook Morgan's hand as Reid started looking around, "Roger. Roger Clandstine." He said introducing himself.

"Hey, " Morgan said, "I'm agent Morgan, and this is agent Reid. We're from the FBI we're here to take a look at your case. Are you in charge here?"

"yep," said Roger, "This has been going on for to long now. It's a real shame too. Kevin was a good kid.

"You knew him?" aked Morgan.

"Yeah," Roger said, "I was friends with his Mama. He was just starting out. Got his first job recently. He was going to be an architect. From what I heard he was good to."

"Where'd he get the job?" Reid asked.

"Carman & Sons, just down the road." Roger replied.

"Hey Reid, take a look at this!" Morgan called out all of a sudden. On the floor there was a book. Spattered with blood. "Looks like he got the initial blow here." Morgan said.

"Then dragged the body out the door." Reid said, following a trail of blood. "No scuff marks or break in the line. He didn't try to fight back."

"More like he couldn't." Morgan said, "That's on big book. Kid was probably out cold from when he was hit until well after he was out of here."

"Right but the weight doesn't mean anything without a great deal of strength. To lift a heavy object like that, then bring it down so hard, I'd say you needed at least 30 newtons of force to knock out a manwith one blow."

"so this guy's not just smart…he's strong." Morgan concluded.

"So as far as the torture goes, it seems he uses many different…approaches." Reported the doctor to J.J. and Emily. "I guess he likes to keep it frsh. Between the 3 we've seen everything from to burns, bruises, cuts, and even evidence of them being skinned."

Emily shuddered at the thought, but asked, "Anything the three have in common?"

"They all appear to have large bruises on the back of their head, which would have led to concussion, and what appears to be whip marks on the back." He said.

"SO he's a fan of whipping….wonder why?" J.J. said.

"One more thing they all have in common," said the doctor, "When they died they were all breathing in dirt."

"Wait…so he buried them alive?" Emily asked.

"That's how it appears ma'am." The doctor said.

Hotch and Rossi were sitting in a pile of files. They were looking for a connection between the victims, but so far couldn't find anything except how they were abducted, with a hard blow to the head then dragged out unconscious, and the fact that they were all young men. Uddenly Garcia popped up on the screen. "Hey," she said, "So I've searched every file out there on the victims. There's nothing I can see to connect them."

"Are you sure you searched everything?" Hotch said.

"I can send you the files and keep looking but I'm not seeing anything." She said

"Alright thanks Garcia." He said

"No problem." She responded, and then was gone.

Reid and Morgan had spent the last 2 hours looking at the torture videos and pictures the unsub had send each victims family. They were horrifying and painful to watch, but they did contain some very helpful information..

In one, as the unsub beat the victim with a black leather belts, he shouted "That's right, scream! Just as I did when I was weak and my father did this to me!" In other's he said things like "This is for mom," or "this is what you get Dad." Or "you shouldn't have hurt her!"

"Ah, I see." Reid said when they finished.

"care to share?" Morgan said.

"well obviously his dad beat him when he wass young. But I think something else is going on. I think his dad killed his mom, in front of him. That's why he wants the victim's loved ones to see them being tortured." Reid explained.

"And now he's taking out his anger on his dad on those weaker than him. Because he's stronger now." Morgan concluded.

"We have to get this back to Hotch" Ried said. In the profile room, police and detectives sat around with notepads listening to the team describe the murder they were looking for.

"He experienced a lot of stress as a child," Reid stated."As a result he'll have antisocial traits. He'll be angry and won't get along well in public. He might try to keep to himself and lash out at others if disturbed."

"He'll be big, strong." Morgan said "most likely white and in his early 40's."

"He may have some kind of mental disease." Said Hotch. "He'll act weird, nervous around people."

"He may also have a learning disability. He may not talk in proper sentences, and he was probably arrested for minor crimes as a child. And he won't want to talk about his parents." Reid finished.

"Alright you've got your notes. Get to work" Roger said.

After everyone left Garcia popped up on the computer, her eyes wide. "I've got something!" she said quickly.

"Talk to us baby." Morgan said walking over to the computer.

"Every victim called in the Best Buy door-to-door fix-it service just before they were abducted." She breathed.

"Rossi come with me." Hotch said standing to leave.

Hotch and Rossi sat across the owner of the local Best Buy. Rossi got straight to the point as he said, "We're looking for someone. We think he may work for you door-to-door service. Do you haveany employees that don't get along well with others. Is angry often?"

"Lot's of my employees are angry." Said the owner shrugging.

Hotch leaned forward. "He had a troubled childhood. Abuse, murder, his dad may have been arrested, his mom killed?"

"Wait a second…oh! Well that's Tom Bohens" the owner said showin them a picture of a large angry looking man.

Rossi look at hotch. They stood at the same time. Rossi thanked the man as Hotch dialed Garcia.

"Talk to me." She said picking up immediately.

"Garcia, I need you to look up a Tom Bohens."

"Tom Bohens." She responded after a few clicking noises were heard. "His dad was arrested when he was 18 for the murder of his wife and for child abuse. He had some minor crimes until he started working at Best Buy and drops off the map."

"We found our killer," he said to Rossi. To Garcia he said, "He has a home?"

"Yeah in town, but apparently he hasn't been there recently."

"Great work Garcia, send the coordinates to my GPS he said hanging up and calling the rest of the team to meet him at Tom's house immediately.

They all got there within minutes and hopped out of the car, running into the house with guns raised. They ran into the house. All inside was normal except for a huge station of computers and video cameras that flashed the torture pictures and videos.

After confirming the house was empty Reid called out, "He hasn't been here in days. He must have another house where he does his 'dirty work'"

"If Garcia can hack these computers we may be able to find it." Emily said gesturing to the computers.

"I'll call her and tell her to come out. Let's all search the rest of the house and see if we can find anything." Hotch said.

The all spread out. Reid wandered into a room with large windows. The floor was scattered with papers. He picked up an old crumpled piece of paper and flattened it out revealing and old English peom. There were some words on it that were capitalized. His eyes narrowed as his mind put things together. "Oh my god." He finally muttered, "I know where he is." He turned around to tell the others but unfortunately in his concentration, he didn't notice the large figure that snuck its way behind him, and he didn't have time to scream when the figure brought a bat down on his head, knocking out the light and putting him into a world of darkness.

**So what did you think? I'll Put up part 2 if I feel like people are enjoying it, and hopefully it'll create some nice suspense (: Plleeaaasssee review! It makes my day! And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N;Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the final part as promised! Enjoy!

Garcia walked in soon after she was called, clutching her bag of supplies. The team minus Reid was around the table trying to figure out the meaning of a piece of paper. Reid's absence had not yet been noticed. "Ugh this is hopeless!" Emily groaned in frustration. "We need Reid in here."

"Hey, where is Reid?" J.J. asked frowning,

"Reid!" Rossi shouted.

When no one answered Morgan jumped up calling out for Dr. Reid and walking in and out of room, when suddenly, he stopped. "Hey guys! Get in here!" he yelled, his voice uncharacteristically cracking. Everyone rushed into where Morgan was and stopped short at what they saw. A heavy bat spattered wwith blood, and a crimson trail leading to the front door, disappearing in freshly made tire tracks. And next to the bat, laid Reid's gun and FBI vest. For a moment nobody spoke. Then as if snapped out of a trance, Hotch said, "Garcia, get onto that computer now." And everyone was in motion.

When Reid opened his eyes he was immediately greeted by the overpowering smell of an odd mix of rotting flesh, burning wood, and the unmistakable stench of blood…his blood. It stained the floor joining others older dried blood in a sort of red and brown painting.

But where was the artist?

Reid looked around the small room. It was lit only by a small fire and a dim yellow light hanging from the ceiling. On the mantle off the fireplace was a mix of torture weapons, knives, guns, whips, which seemed fitting under the large head of an angry black bear. The only chair in the room was the one the was sitting on. A simple wooden chair with two arms and restraints crudly nailed on, keeping him from going anywhere, as if he could even try lifting his sore legs. In the corner was a table with computers and cameras which seemed out of place in the small rustic cabin. Sddenly out of the shadows walked the figure from before. "I see you're up." It growled.

Morgan watched Garcia log onto to Tom's computer. As soon as she got on, cluttered windows flooded the screen. "whoa." She said, before getting to work.

"You gonna be all right in here by yourself?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I think so." Said Garcia.

"Alright well call us if anything comes up ok sweetheart." He said exiting.

"You got it sugar daddy." She said winking before going back to her work.

The man that stood in front of Reid was big. About 7 foot, Reid judged. He had huge dark blood shot eyes, and a long, thin, twisted nose. His eyebrows were fixed in a scowl, while his mouth curled upward in a seemingly everlasting smirk. What was left of his teeth showed through his thin, stretched lips, yellow and rotting. His face was dotter with rubble and confused whiskers. He had matter black hair that travled to his back, pulled back in a greasy ponytail. E wore a stained white t-shirt and filthy hole-filled jeans.

"So you and your friends think you can just come into my home and go through my stuff. Get up in my business?" Tom snarled.

"No please," Reid said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "You don't have to do this. I know what its like to grow up with an….unstable parent. But you have to believe me when I saw it can get better. You can let me go and turn this around." He begged.

For a second Tom looked to be thinking, than snarled," You don't know nothing 'bout being me!" he shouted, then grabbed a knife and a video camera. "I want all your little friends to see this, so they can suffer too!" he snapped as Reid whimpered.

Garcia sipped her coffee nervously as she tried sorting through the mess of information on the computer. All of a sudden Reid popped up on the screen, looking terrified. "Spencer." Garcia whispered, equally terrified. "Guys get in here!" she shouted. Everyone rushed in and held onto each other as they watched the events on the screen unfold

Everyone watched in horror as Tom walked on screen and shouted half at Reid, half at them, "This is what happens when you trespass!" He tore off Reid's socks and shoes and pulled out a long narrow knife. Reid screamed in agony as Tom's blade tore through the bottom of his foot and extended out the top. Tom smiled as he repeated the process in the other foot.

"Turn it off!" J.J. screamed finally.

"Believe me, if I could I would!" Garcia yelled back.

The watched petrified as Tom's cut Reid's arms and legs until the screen finally went black along with Reid's vision.

"Garcia can't you track it?" Hotch said.

"No!" Garcia said, clicking furiously. "This guy's good."

"So are you!" said Emily.

"Yeah, but he's on offence." Garcia replied grimly.

"Well keep on it." Hotch said stiffly. "Let's keep looking through those papers."

After Reid woke up from his unintentional sleep, he was cut, beat, and drowned beyond, reorganization. He was now starving as he opened his hazy eye, to see Tom standing over him. He groaned, fearing what would come next. He saw the camera set up and tried to put on his bravest face as he watched Tom walk over to him with a bucket full of glowing embers fresh from the fire. His bravery quickly diminished though as tom ripped off his shirt revealing his purple and red torso. Bruised and spattered with dried and fresh blood. His horror increased as Tom forcefully shoved Reid's head back and the chair reclined. When he was on his back, Tom poured the buck of scorching rocks slowly onto his stomach. Reid screamed out in pain, but choked on his own voice, sending him into a fit of a mixture of screams and coughs. He twisted around trying to throw off the hot embers with little success. Back with the team, the reactions were worse than before. Emily, J.J. , and Morgan were shaking, Rossi and Hotch's mouths were agape and Garcia had tear running down her face. After what seemed like forever, Tom scraped the embers of Reid's stomach and flipped him over, getting his leather belt. He let blow after blow on Reid's back, until the screen went black again.

After that everyone went into full action. They knew from the other victims that the whipping was the last video before the tombstone picture.

Morgan was in the room Reid had been taken from, trying to stay focused, though he was crazy with anxiety and fear. Then something caught his eye. It had a dirty handprint on it and specks of blood. It was the poem Reid was holding when he was taken, and Morgan knew as soon as he saw it. He tried looking at it with Reid's eyes, tried making sense of it like Reid's mind would. But he couldn't figure it out. Just then it hit him. The memory. He and Reid were having a coffee before the day started. Reid was going on about some old poem spies would use in medieval times. It had every letter in the alphabet five times. You capitalized certain letters and that told you the river you were on. From the spot you left the poem, you were 50 miles north on that river. Morgan thought now of Reid reciting the whole poem from memory, and realized the one he was holding was the same poem. He quickly looked at the capital letters. Y-O-U-G-H-I-O-G-H-E-N-Y. "I know where he is! He shouted suddenly. He rushed to where everyone was gathered in the computer room. "He's 50 miles north of here on the Youghiogheny River." Morgan breathed.

"Garcia what's up there?" Hotch said.

Garcia zoomed into the digital map, "umm…nothing but some abandoned fishing houses."

"Let's go everyone." Hotch said running outside with everyone on his tail.

Tom stormed in carrying a heavy blank tombstone. He threw it down in front of Reid on the floor, throwing Reid back into the real world as he drifted in out of a sort of dream state induced by his heavy loss of blood, lack of food, and overall pain. He handed Reid carving tools and unchained him, confident he wasn't going anywhere.

"There's your tombstone then. Go ahead an' make it pretty. Go on carve your name." Reid tried to get out of the chair but barley moved an inch before crumpling to the floor with a whimper of pain. "Go ahead now!" Tom prompted impatiently. Reid slowly etched the letter "S" into the large stone tablet. "Faster!" Tom growled, losing his patience and bring the belt down on Reid, sending a wave of pain through his body and forcing the stored up tears out of his eyes. He gritted his teeth and quickly carved "Spencer Re-" before there was a knock at the door. Suddenly the team burst through the door. Tom quickly pulled out his gun. "You move I shoot the boy!" he said turning the gun on Reid, who lay helpless on the ground.

"Tom, if you don't put your gun down I'll have to shoot!" Emily shouted. Spencer looked around. His eyes met Morgan's, who looked like he was trying to keep it in, but had tears welling up in his eyes and the sight of his friend. "Tom you have until the count of five!" Emily yelled, sounding on the verge of tears herself. "1…" she began. Tom just laughed crazily in repose.

"2…3…4…" she paused looking at him hard before shouting, "5!"

At that moment, Reid heard 2 gun shots. 1 was fired at Tom, from Emily's gun. And one a split second before that. It came from Tom's gun and pierced Reid's side, pulling him into the darkness for the last time.

When Reid opened his eyes 5 days later he was in a hospital bed. A room filled with flower, balloons, and stuffed animals welcomed him, along with Morgan, sitting there with 2 coffee's in his hand. He looked from the cast on his leg to the scars and burns that covered his body, to the steady IV drip into his pale, skinny arm.

"How long was I out?" He asked Morgan finally.

"5 days." Morgan responded.

"How long until I'm up and walking again?" he asked next.

Morgan chuckled. "Don't worry party boy, we'll have you back up in the clubs soon enough."

Reid smiled weakly before asking cautiously, "Did Tom live?"

"No." Morgan said, "Dropped dead as soon as Prentiss fired that bullet."

Reid nodded. "You ok?" Morgan asked him.

"I mean I guess I will be, though statistically speaking, 92% of people who are hostages do end up showing signs of post traumatic stress disorder later on in life." Reid answered.

Morgan smiled; yeah he'd be all right. "See, you're already starting to sound like your old self again."

"I may sound like it…but I know I never will be." Reid sighed.

"You know, life isn't all about statistics Reid." Morgan said to him.

"Yeah, I know that now." Reid said. And as the two silently shared their coffee, Reid knew his life would never just be about statistics again.

**The End! What do you think? Yay or nay? Should I do more or stick to fluffy romantics. Please Please Pleas review!**


End file.
